Yu-gi-oh Rise of a New Pharaoh-Chapter 2
by Hedgehog Inc
Summary: Hope you enjoy it. :D
1. Chapter 1

yu-gi-oh

Rise of a New

Pharaoh

Chapter 2

A New Threat, and

A New Destiny

Yami Mutou: *starts to get dressed* *grabs his deck* *see's a note* A note from my, father? *opens the note and finds a medallion with an eye in the middle of it* *Yami reads the note*

Yugi Mutou: Take this Millennium Medallion son. Consider it a gift for my number one duelist.

Yugi Mutou

PS: Never let this out of your sight, Yami.

Yami Mutou: Wonder why it's important? *puts on the Medallion* It looks nice I guess? *Walks out of the room*

Tea Mutou: *see's Yami walking out of his room* Oh Yami, your up. Did you sleep well last night?

Yami Mutou: Yeah, I slept alright. Hey, mom?

Tea Mutou: Yes, dear?

Yami Mutou: Where's dad?

Tea Mutou: Oh, Yugi? He head off to work at the card shop.

Yami Mutou: Ok, thanks mom.

*Yami walks out the door and goes to the card shop*

*hears a conversation in the distance*

Teen#1- Hey, did you hear.

Teen#2- What?

Teen#1- I heard that there was a duelist who has beaten Dasuke.

Teen#2- Wow, really?

Teen#1- Yeah, he was beaten by a guy named Yami. He's actually Yugi's son I heard.

Teen#2- Well thats not suprising, since his father is the number one ranked duelist.

Yami Mutou: So, Dasuke was a high ranked duelist huh? Wonder if there are any that are as powerful as him.

*a teenage boy came outside of the card shop*

- Huh? Hi there Yu... wait. *looks at Yugi in the Shop* *looks at Yami* Well, if your not Yugi, then...

Yami Mutou: My name is Yami.

- Wait! Your Yugi's son?!

Yami Mutou: Yup.

-Wow, I really couldn't tell the difference.

Yami Mutou: It's the hair isn't it?

Daniel Taylor: I guess it is. Anyways, my name is Daniel Taylor.

Yami Mutou: Nice to meet you Daniel.

Daniel Taylor: Say, Yami? Does your father have a-

*a strange man with a ring necklace came by*

- Excuse me, but are you Yugi's son?

Yami Mutou: ...Yes, why?

Ryo Bakura: My name is Ryo Bakura. I'm a friend of Yugi, and I heard that you beaten a third ranked duelist.

Yami Mutou: Yes, that's true?

Ryo Bakura: Well, I love to duel anyone who's an expert at dueling.

Yami Mutou: Ok, but watch out though. One card drawn from my deck could easily turn the tide of the duel.

Ryo Bakura: Well, not here. I like it to be nice and spacious.

Yami Mutou: ...Uh, how about the back of the shop in the field.

Ryo Bakura: That will do.

* Yami, Daniel, and Bakura walk into the field*

Ryo Bakura: Hang on for a moment, Yami.

Yami Mutou: Hm?

Ryo Bakura: Lets make this interesting shall we? How about - *smiles in an evil way* *voice deepens* a shadow game?

*a shadowy cloud starts to surround them*

Yami Mutou: Uh, Bakura? Whats going on?

Yami Bakura: *laughs evily*

Daniel Taylor: Where are we?

Yami Bakura: Why, were in the shadow realm now! This is where your nightmares come true! Get ready to duel Yami! Cause this will be your last!

*the flat field they were on suddenly became a seven by seven duel field* *terrain was growing inside the duel field ranging from Wasteland, Yami, Mountain, and a Labyrinth tile*

Yami Mutou: What is this?

Yami Bakura: I said I wanted to make this interesting didn't I? You see, in this game, we each need 40 cards in our deck and we both start with 4000 life points. There are different rules. I would tell you, but it wouldn't be as fun.

Yami Mutou: Fine then. *puts on duel disk*

Yami Bakura: I'm afraid, you won't be using that.

Daniel Taylor: Well, why not?

Yami Bakura: You see, in the shadow games, monsters are real. *the duel begins*

Yami- 4000

Bakura- 4000

*Bakura and Yami draw five cards from there decks* First of all, what will your deckmaster be?

Yami Mutou: Excuse me?

Yami Bakura: Each of us has to start with a deck master and those deck masters have life points.

Yami Bakura: Well my deck master will be Zoa

. 

Yami Bakura: Are you sure?

Yami Mutou: Very.

Yami Bakura: Allright then. My deck master will be Darkworld Thorns

. /_ 

Yami Mutou: Why him?

Yami Bakura: You'll find out soon enough. Now, we both start off with 4 star points and we get 4 more each turn, but the maximum is 12. Plus, the maximum number of cards in your hand is 5 and it stays at five, so, no drawing cards unless you are under 5 cards. My move! I shall set one card to the right of my deckmaster *the yugioh card suddenly becomes three times as large*, and move it to the right by one space. I end my turn. *the Darkworld Thorns started to glow*

Bakura- 4000-4050

Yami Mutou: What?! How come your life points increased?!

Ryo Bakura: Hahaha! That would be my deck masters effect! You see, when each turn passes, my life points increase by 50 points! And Thats not all of the effects he has.

Daniel Taylor: Well, what are they?!

Yami Bakura: *evil chuckle* I'll let Yami figure that out.

Yami Mutou: Fine then. *looks at cards* I sacrifice 6 star points to summon Luster Dragon #2 in front of my deck master

. 

and I'll move him up by one space. Next, I place one card to the left of my deck master.

Yami Bakura: Interesting. You know, Yami. I've noticed that you have a Millenium item with you.

Yami Mutou: Yeah, why?

Ryo Bakura: When I win this duel, I'm going to take it and your soul.

Yami Mutou: Ha! Try me!

Yami Bakura: Haha, trust me, I will. I sacrifice 6 star points to summon, the Flame Cerebrus in front of my deck master!

. 

Yami Mutou: But, why would you do that?! That monster is 300 points weaker!

Yami Bakura: Just watch! Next, I activate my, Dragon Capture Jar from the right!

. /_ 

*Luster Dragon #2 froze*

Now I will play burning spear and power up my monster by 400 ATK and 200 DEF!

. 

Yami Mutou: *Nervous* *Thinking* Oh no! The only 2 monsters I have is my Blackland Fire Dragon and Sky Dragon and his Cerberus is too powerful!

. 

. /_ 

Yami Bakura: Oh?! I recognize that look! It seems that you have nothing in your hand that can save you!

Yami Mutou: Grrr! SHUT UP! I know I can beat you Bakura! *thinking* At least, think I can.

Yami Bakura: Now once I defeat you, I'll have your soul and your Millenium item for keeps! HAHAHAHA! HAHAHHAHAHAHA!

*to be continued*


	2. Chapter 2

yu-gi-oh

Rise of a New

Pharaoh

Chapter 2

A New Threat, and

A New Destiny

Yami Mutou: *starts to get dressed* *grabs his deck* *see's a note* A note from my, father? *opens the note and finds a medallion with an eye in the middle of it* *Yami reads the note*

Yugi Mutou: Take this Millennium Medallion son. Consider it a gift for my number one duelist.

Yugi Mutou

PS: Never let this out of your sight, Yami.

Yami Mutou: Wonder why it's important? *puts on the Medallion* It looks nice I guess? *Walks out of the room*

Tea Mutou: *see's Yami walking out of his room* Oh Yami, your up. Did you sleep well last night?

Yami Mutou: Yeah, I slept alright. Hey, mom?

Tea Mutou: Yes, dear?

Yami Mutou: Where's dad?

Tea Mutou: Oh, Yugi? He head off to work at the card shop.

Yami Mutou: Ok, thanks mom.

*Yami walks out the door and goes to the card shop*

*hears a conversation in the distance*

Teen#1- Hey, did you hear.

Teen#2- What?

Teen#1- I heard that there was a duelist who has beaten Dasuke.

Teen#2- Wow, really?

Teen#1- Yeah, he was beaten by a guy named Yami. He's actually Yugi's son I heard.

Teen#2- Well thats not suprising, since his father is the number one ranked duelist.

Yami Mutou: So, Dasuke was a high ranked duelist huh? Wonder if there are any that are as powerful as him.

*a teenage boy came outside of the card shop*

- Huh? Hi there Yu... wait. *looks at Yugi in the Shop* *looks at Yami* Well, if your not Yugi, then...

Yami Mutou: My name is Yami.

- Wait! Your Yugi's son?!

Yami Mutou: Yup.

-Wow, I really couldn't tell the difference.

Yami Mutou: It's the hair isn't it?

Daniel Taylor: I guess it is. Anyways, my name is Daniel Taylor.

Yami Mutou: Nice to meet you Daniel.

Daniel Taylor: Say, Yami? Does your father have a-

*a strange man with a ring necklace came by*

- Excuse me, but are you Yugi's son?

Yami Mutou: ...Yes, why?

Ryo Bakura: My name is Ryo Bakura. I'm a friend of Yugi, and I heard that you beaten a third ranked duelist.

Yami Mutou: Yes, that's true?

Ryo Bakura: Well, I love to duel anyone who's an expert at dueling.

Yami Mutou: Ok, but watch out though. One card drawn from my deck could easily turn the tide of the duel.

Ryo Bakura: Well, not here. I like it to be nice and spacious.

Yami Mutou: ...Uh, how about the back of the shop in the field.

Ryo Bakura: That will do.

* Yami, Daniel, and Bakura walk into the field*

Ryo Bakura: Hang on for a moment, Yami.

Yami Mutou: Hm?

Ryo Bakura: Lets make this interesting shall we? How about - *smiles in an evil way* *voice deepens* a shadow game?

*a shadowy cloud starts to surround them*

Yami Mutou: Uh, Bakura? Whats going on?

Yami Bakura: *laughs evily*

Daniel Taylor: Where are we?

Yami Bakura: Why, were in the shadow realm now! This is where your nightmares come true! Get ready to duel Yami! Cause this will be your last!

*the flat field they were on suddenly became a seven by seven duel field* *terrain was growing inside the duel field ranging from Wasteland, Yami, Mountain, and a Labyrinth tile*

Yami Mutou: What is this?

Yami Bakura: I said I wanted to make this interesting didn't I? You see, in this game, we each need 40 cards in our deck and we both start with 4000 life points. There are different rules. I would tell you, but it wouldn't be as fun.

Yami Mutou: Fine then. *puts on duel disk*

Yami Bakura: I'm afraid, you won't be using that.

Daniel Taylor: Well, why not?

Yami Bakura: You see, in the shadow games, monsters are real. *the duel begins*

Yami- 4000

Bakura- 4000

*Bakura and Yami draw five cards from there decks* First of all, what will your deckmaster be?

Yami Mutou: Excuse me?

Yami Bakura: Each of us has to start with a deck master and those deck masters have life points.

Yami Bakura: Well my deck master will be Zoa

. 

Yami Bakura: Are you sure?

Yami Mutou: Very.

Yami Bakura: Allright then. My deck master will be Darkworld Thorns

. /_ 

Yami Mutou: Why him?

Yami Bakura: You'll find out soon enough. Now, we both start off with 4 star points and we get 4 more each turn, but the maximum is 12. Plus, the maximum number of cards in your hand is 5 and it stays at five, so, no drawing cards unless you are under 5 cards. My move! I shall set one card to the right of my deckmaster *the yugioh card suddenly becomes three times as large*, and move it to the right by one space. I end my turn. *the Darkworld Thorns started to glow*

Bakura- 4000-4050

Yami Mutou: What?! How come your life points increased?!

Ryo Bakura: Hahaha! That would be my deck masters effect! You see, when each turn passes, my life points increase by 50 points! And Thats not all of the effects he has.

Daniel Taylor: Well, what are they?!

Yami Bakura: *evil chuckle* I'll let Yami figure that out.

Yami Mutou: Fine then. *looks at cards* I sacrifice 6 star points to summon Luster Dragon #2 in front of my deck master

. 

and I'll move him up by one space. Next, I place one card to the left of my deck master.

Yami Bakura: Interesting. You know, Yami. I've noticed that you have a Millenium item with you.

Yami Mutou: Yeah, why?

Ryo Bakura: When I win this duel, I'm going to take it and your soul.

Yami Mutou: Ha! Try me!

Yami Bakura: Haha, trust me, I will. I sacrifice 6 star points to summon, the Flame Cerebrus in front of my deck master!

. 

Yami Mutou: But, why would you do that?! That monster is 300 points weaker!

Yami Bakura: Just watch! Next, I activate my, Dragon Capture Jar from the right!

. /_ 

*Luster Dragon #2 froze*

Now I will play burning spear and power up my monster by 400 ATK and 200 DEF!

. 

Yami Mutou: *Nervous* *Thinking* Oh no! The only 2 monsters I have is my Blackland Fire Dragon and Sky Dragon and his Cerberus is too powerful!

. 

. /_ 

Yami Bakura: Oh?! I recognize that look! It seems that you have nothing in your hand that can save you!

Yami Mutou: Grrr! SHUT UP! I know I can beat you Bakura! *thinking* At least, think I can.

Yami Bakura: Now once I defeat you, I'll have your soul and your Millenium item for keeps! HAHAHAHA! HAHAHHAHAHAHA!

*to be continued*


End file.
